3 am
by Crinum Asiaticum
Summary: Jam 3 pagi, Kise Ryouta terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. /KiKuro /Complete


3 a.m

Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Rated: K+

Don't like, don't read.

.

.

.

3 a.m

.

.

.

Jam 3 pagi, seorang Kise Ryouta terbangun dari tidur lelapnya.

Kise menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Rambutnya berantakan-kaus oblong putihnya sedikit menampakkan otot perut yang terpahat sempurna. Matanya sayu, tapi sedikit-sedikit melirik kanan kiri. Siapa yang mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya?

Sayup-sayup, terdengar suara teriakan tidak sabaran dari seberang rumahnya. Ada suara lain lagi yang menyahut. Kise dapat mendengar sebagian yang mereka teriakkan. Messi, Ronaldo-pemain bola?

Ternyata sedang menonton bola. _Sialan,_ umpat Kise.

Karena tidak mungkin lagi untuk tidur (tentu saja karena volume orang yang menonton bola sialan itu tak bisa dikecilkan lagi), Kise memilih untuk turun ke bawah. Segelas air putih mungkin dapat menenangkannya. Tubuhnya masih belum terbiasa akibat bangun dadakan ini. Nanti pagi akan ditegurnya pemilik rumah sialan itu. Kise akan memastikan kejadian seperti ini tidak akan terjadi lagi.

Suara teriakan itu sekejap menghilang. Digantikan dengan suara anjing yang menggonggong.

Alis Kise berkedut. Kesialan macam apalagi ini?

Kise memilih membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sofa merah yang dipilih oleh ibunya. Kise tidak berani mengatakan yang sebenarnya, tapi selera ibunya itu payah. Tapi ibunya tetap bersikeras untuk mengatur perabotan rumah yang baru Kise tempati dua bulan ini. Katanya, supaya tidak suram. Dan lagi Kise juga tidak berani melawan.

Padahal pertamanya Kise jatuh cinta dengan lingkungan perumahan ini.

Lingkungannya hijau, asri, dan damai. Jauh dari hiruk pikuk kota yang menyesakkan. Kise senang tinggal disini. Banyak orang yang baik kepadanya, seperti nenek yang tinggal di blok sebelah. Orang-orang disini cenderung tidak suka mencari masalah. Yah, kecuali untuk orang yang tinggal di seberang. Ingat, itu pengecualian.

Omong-omong soal tetangga, tetangga yang tinggal di rumah sebelah kanannya itu aneh.

Tetangga pemilik anjing yang menggonggong tadi. Mungkin anjing tadi menggonggong karena kaget mendengar suara teriakan tadi. Kise sedikit paham akan hal itu. Dan tetangganya itu, ya, si pemuda bersurai biru. Tubuhnya mungil, wajahnya manis, tapi kadang suka menghilang sendiri. Hal itu kadang membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Belum pernah Kise bertemu dengan orang seperti itu.

Tapi Kise suka dengan tetangganya itu.

Astaga, apa yang telah dipikirkannya tadi?

Kise menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, tidak. Pikiran macam apa yang menghantui dirinya. Segelas air kembali diteguknya. Wajahnya masih mengantuk. Duh, kepingin tidur. Tapi suara-suara berisik itu mengganggu sekali. Mana bisa tidur kalau begini.

Anjing punya tetangganya tetap menggonggong. Suara teriakan para penggemar bola masih bersahutan. Kise menenggak segelas air lagi.

"Duh, Nigou. Kamu berisik sekali."

Kise dapat mendengar suara halus tetangganya. Kise beranjak dari sofanya. Diam-diam, ia mengintip dari balik jendela.

Kuroko Tetsuya, nama tetangganya itu, berjalan mendekati kandang Nigou. Dielusnya perlahan kepala Nigou. Anjing itu masih menggonggong. Kise dapat melihat tetangganya itu menguap beberapa kali. Manis sekali. Duh, rasanya pingin dikarungin.

"Ya Tuhan. Nigou, majikanmu ini harus bekerja pagi harinya. Pokoknya aku tidak mau tertidur ketika rapat nanti. Bisa-bisa dicium gunting sakti punya Akashi- _kun_." Kuroko merajuk. Mata masih sedikit terpejam. Ini semua karena bos iblisnya itu. Kasih pekerjaan nggak tanggung-tanggung.

Sekali lagi Kise hanya menatap sang tetangga yang imut itu dari balik jendela. Ia sedikit khawatir. Kurokonya-oh, maaf-Kuroko terlihat kurusan. Mungkinkah ia jarang makan? Tubuh sekecil itu kalau tidak rajin makan, bisa tumbang.

Saat sedang asyik-asyiknya melihat Kuroko yang sedang mendiamkan Nigou, tiba-tiba Kuroko melayangkan tatapan dingin. Ke arah jendela rumahnya. Ke arah Kise.

"Apa liat-liat?!" Kuroko memasang tampak galak. Kise hanya nyengir. Tertangkap basah karena sudah mengintip.

Karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, Kise hanya melambaikan tangannya kepada Kuroko sambil tersenyum. Kuroko memandangnya datar, kemudian berbalik pergi ke dalam rumahnya.

Blam! Kise dapat mendengar suara pintu yang dibanting.

Kise kembali ke sofanya. Ia kembali berbaring di atas sofa merah itu. Matanya menatap langit-langit, pipinya merona.

"Galak tapi imut. Ah, Kurokocchii," Kise tersenyum malu-malu. Pipinya sudah merona hebat. Ia berguling-guling gembira di atas sofanya.

Kemudian Kise terjatuh. Tapi dia tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali. Karena memikirkan Kuroko tentu saja.

Kise tersenyum. Besok bagaimana, ya, ketika bertemu dengan Kuroko nanti?

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

Oke, jadi ide ini muncul tiba-tiba. Dan saya langsung mengetiknya UvU

Ini Cuma kisah singkat akibat kepingin tulis fict tapi saat mau diketik gak tau mau menulis apa :""))

Apa kalian juga pernah mengalaminya? Sama sekali tidak ada gairah _

Tapi saya memang dari dulu pengen buat KiKuro. Gak terasa, ya? Ahahaha, udah ada ide tapi gak kesampean. Jadinya, ya, gitu A-A

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca! :)))


End file.
